thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Storm, real name Ororo Munroe, is an instructor and member of the X-Men. A mutant, she has the power to control the weather. History Ororo was the daughter of a Kenyan princess and an American journalist; her childhood had been a happy one until her parents had been killed in a rebel attack, which had caused her, as a child, to be trapped underneath a car for many days and left with intense claustrophobia. Orphaned, she'd wandered Africa, having to steal to survive until her mutant powers emerged. Once she'd learned to control the weather – to a degree – she'd been able to bring rain to barren, drought-ridden fields, make them green again. The African tribes had mistaken her for a goddess. Ororo later met T’Challa, the young Crown Prince of Wakanda, and fell in love with him. Together, they had many adventures together, fighting against the racists and slave-traders that were all too common in those days. Her adventures led to meeting Professor Charles Xavier after trying to pick his pocket – and learned exactly what she was. Xavier offered her the chance to learn to control her powers, something she deeply desired but it would mean going to America. At the time, T'Challa had slowly been growing distant; with the passing of his father, the strain of kingship was weighing heavily upon him. She and her lover eventually parted ways, although she kept tabs to news of T'Challa and his ascension as King of Wakanda. Ororo along with Xavier, Logan, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey were the first people to met Superman and learned his Kryptonian origins. Powers and Abiltities Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies, and use winds to enable herself to fly. Personality Ororo is known for her calm personality and regal manner. But when angry, she will take things very serious. She was even worshipped as a goddess by an African tribe who believed her to be an elemental spirit due to her ability to summon the rains. Due to her powerful mutant abilities, Storm must keep her emotions under control because allowing her powers to run free could cause untold damage. Therefore Ororo is outwardly serene. But one of the few things that can make Storm lose her cool is her claustrophobia. She will do whatever it takes to get out of any small spaces. Relationships T'Challa Although she has put her duties to the Xavier Institute over her personal life, Ororo retains strong feelings for T'Challa, the King of Wakanda, who has recently declared himself an ally of the X-Men after they were forced to reveal their existence to the public. Background Information Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Article stubs Category:Women Category:Heroes Category:Royalty